


Seekers Seeking

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated GIFs, Animation, Apples, Art, Community: hd_erised, Companionable Snark, Digital Art, Fanart, Friendship, H/D Erised 2018, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pre-Slash, Quidditch, Seekers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: It's 8th year and Harry finally gets some peace and quiet. Perhapstoo muchquiet. Maybe Malfoy's seeking the same since he followed him to the pitch this morning.





	Seekers Seeking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breath_of_mine (tsundanire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/gifts).



> Dear breath_of_mine, I hope I was able to capture some of your interests. I was really taken first of all by the color scheme you mentioned and second of all when you said you wanted to see a light and happy Harry after the war. I wanted to combine that with some of your prompts that had Draco trying to be friends and also a bit of friendly competition. So naturally I was drawn to Quidditch, and well here we are!
> 
>  **Please Note:** This animation is approximately a minute and a half long. Make sure you keep watching until the end! In some cases, it may help if you allow your browser to run through the entire loop once, so that the frames are smoother in the next loop and nothing is missed. Enjoy! :D

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/442271889860067332/511103753500229632/seekers_seeking.gif)

**Still Image from Animation:**

[ ](https://imgur.com/sppAGGK)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This work is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed January 7th.


End file.
